


Just an RWBY Color Test

by herbiecide



Category: RWBY
Genre: All the Color, Color, MOAR COLOR, Skin Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbiecide/pseuds/herbiecide
Summary: This is a reminder that winning is only one of your options, and that you don't have to win if you don't want to.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Just an RWBY Color Test

Red, White, Yellow, Black.

Roads converging on our back.

Elemental Super Stack.

Grimm get shot down on this track.

#691017

#EDEDFF

#151216

#EFC73C

Yellow, Pink, Burgundy.

Hail to our divinity.

But there is one oft forgot,

Decked in Green, He’ll take his shots.

#E5B437

#D26B94

#5A151E

#1D3A2E

All our colors flirt with tan.

Bet thyne eyes are not a fan.

You will scream and run around,

When our giant stabs the ground.

#987D5A

#903509

#614126

#FBC580

We made waves in Volume 1.

But our time here is now done.

Our revival will not come.

Salem’s now the bigger one.

#8B4513

#6B8E23

#B8860B

#4682B4

Funny people, that we know.

Just distractions for this show.

But one day, when all is done,

You will miss us, and our fun.

#F6D379

#832424

#436B52

#3CC7FE

All our colors don’t make sense.

Doesn’t matter, our two pence.

We are figures of the past,

Newer ones will break this cast.

#FFFFFF

#D3AC2A

#C60317

#111111

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby Red is not Red enough.

Time for an upgrade!

#FF3F3F

Schnee White is hard to see.

So let’s make her crystal.

#00F2D1

Belladonna Black can’t really be touched… *sigh*

Yang is way too close to Jaune, quite unfair for the sun dragon.

Let’s make her shine!

#FCE72D

Speaking of Jaune, He’s good for now.

Nora’s unique, but a little “underwhelming”.

Let’s fix that, shall we?

#F549BF

Pyrrha’s is not quite bombastic enough. Doesn’t fit someone of her beauty.

Let’s give her a proper color.

#B30018

Lie Ren is a bit too dark.

Let's give him a drink of life.

#4F9E6D

Coco’s is a bit too weak. Coffee drinkers would certainly get offended.

Let’s give it an extra kick.

#8C4F00

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don’t need to do more. The other ones will probably never matter.

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Jaune

Nora

Pyrrha

Ren

Coco

**This color list may be important in a lost universe sometime in the future. But for now, ciao!~**


End file.
